Anise Azeat
is the sixth member of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the Relic Raider. She is a self-proclaimed Treasure Hunter that first appeared as an enemy and was forced to work as a temporary member of the Angel Wing to pay off her debt to the Blancmanche Company. She is the counter part to Mint Blancmanche, while her Emblem Frame is similar in role to Ranpha. Appearance Anise styles her red hair in low-hanging twintails adorned with golden ornaments. While initially without a uniform, her own "customized" uniform consists of a short-sleeved military jacket in the usual white/black/gold color scheme worn open over a red top exposing a lot of her midriff, plus light red pants with a darker red section at her waist and, unlike the other Angels of both Troupes, brown sandals. She also wears a pair of blue hairpins in her hair, plus a red choker and a necklace. Before she officially joins the Rune Angels the jacket was the only part of her look not present. By the end of the series, Anise changes into a new black, red, and gold outfit that belonged to her mother, Masara. She also received Masara's blue hairpins but decides to keep those Kazuya made for her in her route of the first game. Notably, her twin-tails are also cut off as Anise felt she needed to do something different. History Early Life Anise was born to the treasure hunter family of Garam and Masara Azeat on the planet of Azeat. Her parents were distinguished treasure hunters who led a group of like-minded hunters that uncovered the ruins of their planet for treasures and loot. On a fateful day, Garam and Masara showcased the discovery of an Emblem Frame to one of their friends, Stanley, deep below a mineshaft. Masara had brought the infant Anise with her but tremors caused the caves to collapse. Garam and Masara said their last goodbye to their child and gave her to Stanley to lead her to safety by taking the emergency elevator while they were left behind. Much of Anise's childhood was spent under the tutelage of Kelvin Crepe. Kelvin kept the Relic Raider in prime condition and was the only person capable of completely restoring its engines and it can be assumed that she learned how to maintain and calibrate the Relic Raider from him. Her upbringing from learning how to use the Relic Raider, hunt for treasure, and be surrounded by a male environment caused her nature to become as it is today. At the age of 8, Anise was kicked out of her home on Azeat along with the Relic Raider. For the next 8 years, Anise survived alone and became skilled enough to make her way through NEUE and eventually encounter the Luxiole during the fateful events of Verel's coup. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Anise is introduced as a enemy in her initial two encounters before she is made part of the Angel Wing. She is first met after Kazuya's tour of the Luxiole where she appeared as a raider who demanded the Luxiole's crew to hand over their valuables. She is quickly dispatched in Kazuya's first sortie and is forced to retreat. In between this time and her next encounter with the Luxiole, she sought to replace the ship Kazuya destroyed from the Blancmanche Company. The company's NEUE Branch Manager, Mint, saw that Anise's records confirmed her lineage from a distinguished treasure hunter family and loaned her an EDEN-model ship. Soon, Anise was contacted by Dieta who offered her money to steal the Braveheart from the Luxiole. Finding the challenge and payoff appealing, as well as intrigued to see how the Braveheart could boost her Relic Raider, Anise set off to confront the troublesome warship again. Posing as the supply ship that was to meet with the Luxiole, Anise infiltrated the Luxiole through the Hangar, evaded capture, and took off with the Braveheart but not before saving Nano from falling during their brief struggle in the launch sequence. Mint arrived soon after and shared client information upon hearing Anise's act of piracy and the Luxiole was able to track her down and found her in a midst of a unfavorable deal with Dieta as Anise wasn't completely ready to hand over the Emblem Frame. Dieta destroys Anise's loaned ship and she is forced to ally with the Angel Wing and Luxiole to fight off Dieta and at the fight's end, she is brought aboard as a captive. She goes to Mint once again for a new ship, since without one, she would not be able to earn the money to pay back her loan. However, Mint refused, and instead "suggested" she work as part of the Rune Angel Wing to pay off her debt, since NEUE was in trouble and she was in possession of an Emblem Frame, as well as the skill to effectively pilot it. As such, she joined the Rune Angel Troupe as a temporary member. In the short break the Rune Angel Wing received during the Luxiole's stay on the Department Ship, Kazuya could join Anise in a trip to buy excavation equipment in the department ship. When enemy ships were spotted closing in on the department ship, the Relic Raider was the only available fighter able to respond to the attack and Anise demanded for Mint to nullify their contract in exchange for the department ship's safety to which the latter accepted. Anise was free to leave the Luxiole but grew attached to the Rune Angel Wing and decided to officially enlist, joining the team as a Second Lieutenant. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact called Kazuya to his office and knowing the power of an Angel in love, Tact handed him a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Anise, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. Anise was more interested in the planet's treasure digging competition and spent the time waiting for the competition to start by eating. When the time came, Anise put her proclaimed skill to use and Kazuya struggled to keep up with her speed as she effortlessly located the treasure and won the competition. During the frantic dig, Kazuya discovered a bright blue gemstone and kept it for souvenirs. The rest of the vacation passes without issue and the duo return to the Luxiole. On the shuttle back, Anise asks if Kazuya notices anything different with her and Kazuya denies anything has changed with her. As they disembark to the Hangar, Coronet approaches the two to welcome them back and immediately notices that Anise doesn't have her hairpins on. Kazuya now realized what Anise meant and tried to think of something to do for her while she leaves for her room. In the Piroti, Kahlua welcomes him back and even she mentions how Anise lost her hairpins and Kazuya decides to handcraft a set of hairpins for her using the gemstone he dug up on the resort. With assistance from Coronet and Rico, Kazuya spends the night smoothing out the stone and falls asleep on the Piroti table while trying to deliver it to Anise. Rico finds Kazuya asleep with the gift in his hands and she directs Anise to find him. A few moments later, Kazuya awakes to find Anise wearing the hairpins he made and he quickly retires to his room after hearing her thanks. Anise sees Kazuya off and suddenly starts feeling strange in her chest. After recieving Kazuya's gift, Anise began to feel strange and panicked at nearly every occasion Kazuya tried to interact with her. On one occasion after dinner, Kazuya asked what was wrong with her and Anise denies anything was wrong and runs off to calm herself down. Anise runs as far as down to the Infirmary where she bumped into Mordent who asked if she was alright, seeing as how she was breathing heavily and had a very unsure look on her face. Mordent invites Anise to speak her mind about the issue regarding her condition every time she thinks of Kazuya and the former laughs after he finally realizes what is plaguing her. Anise is troubled and thinks her condition is a illness but Mordent delivers a relatively relieving news that Anise is simply in love. Anise frantically tries to deny it but Mordent reassures her that nothing else could be it. However, the conversation is cut short when Coco calls the Angel Wing down and Anise thanks Mordent as she hurries out. Tact deploys the Angel Wing to clear out the scouting forces in their proximity. Coco reports some troubling performance issues regarding the team and identifies something wrong with Anise. Tequila notices this immediately and after seeing Kazuya trying to console Anise, Tact walks in on the scene and fully understood what was going on. Later, Tequila confronts Anise to make the latter's feelings clear, lest the distraction cost them their lives in the fight to come. With some tips and some grounds of confidence built up, Anise calls Kazuya over to her room where she is ultimately unable to convey her feelings and Kazuya walks out. Anise chases after him and does something only she knew best to express herself. Anise dashes toward Kazuya and kicks him in the back and sends him crashing to the wall. The dazed Kazuya is picked up from the floor and Anise brings him in for a kiss and admits her feelings for him. Anise soon realized what she did and ran off in embarrassment. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Anise's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Anise and Kazuya play some games in the recreation room until Anise destroys a machine in frustration. Mint walks into the room and handed her yet another debt to be paid off. Mugen Kairō no Kagi 6 months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Anise continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. Tact puts Coco in charge of the Luxiole but the glaring presence of the new Chief Operator, Tapio, makes everyone uneasy while a surprising addition to the Angel Wing is made by the 2nd male member, Roselle Mateus. With Princess Natsume under their custody, the Luxiole entered combat against the Three Marquis across three separate challenges on three separate planets that culminated to one last showdown at Seldar. Anise is the first to contribute against the first challenge set by Calvados Cudgel at her homeworld of Azeat and sought Kazuya's approval of her plan of attack, while Coco still had doubts on her new position as commander. Thankfully, Tact's encouragements set Coco's mind straight and she agrees to follow through with Anise's plan to sneak around the planet's asteroid field to flank Calvados' flagship. Anise, Kazuya, and Roselle fly around the fleet's rear and navigate through the asteroids and Anise notes how impressed she is with Roselle in how he is able to keep up with her movements. Anise shares some brief history with her affiliation with the treasure hunters and Kazuya jokes at how they seem more like pirates. Anise rocks the ship back and forth which causes Roselle to call them to stop messing around. The tension moves between Anise and Roselle and the two race each other through the asteroids while Kazuya helplessly tries to calm the two down. The race comes to an abrupt halt when the Emblem Frames are suspended from movement and the trio awake to find themselves tied up in some facility. Anise is able to pull out her knife to free the trio and knock out the guard and they make for the hangar where their Emblem Frames are docked. However, the goon from before wakes up and chases them down and in the brief scruffle, a bigger thug subdues Anise, only to quickly recognize her and releases her. Anise recognizes the muscular thug as Grog Metabuha, a family friend who was previously affiliated with her father's group. Grog apologizes for his crew treating his former boss's daughter so roughly and gets slightly ashamed how him and his crew, like Kazuya said, have become more or less pirates. As the Luxiole and the rest of the Angel Wing approached Calvados' fleet, the trio from before appear behind the flagship. Kazuya contacts the Bridge to inform them that Grog and his asteroid base was able to help them close the gap faster and end up closer to Calvados than originally planned. The surprise attack succeeds and the Luxiole is victorious in the first challenge. During downtime, Anise becomes despondent when she becomes bored of the inactivity and sought to find something to do. While trying to avoid a rather embarrassing question in a conversation with the team where Nano blurted out Anise's most precious treasure was Kazuya, Anise is asked what she gains from hunting treasure. Anise explained that the treasure's value had little to do with it compared to the thrill of discovery and the journey to get it, which breeds some suspicion in Kazuya's thoughts. Soon, Anise sparked off competitive fulfillment against Roselle, where her challenge of eating curry led to the two's repeat challenges against each other. Anise's constant demand for competition put Kazuya in a questionable position as Anise seemed to be wanting to spend more time with Roselle than him. When asked what he was to her, she responds by saying Kazuya was her "treasure" but Kazuya interpreted it the wrong way from a previous conversation. Roselle began taking a stance in the mess when he declared that Kazuya was undeserving of Anise and her inner drive. Anise realized what was going on and she tried to clear up the argument but things got out of hand when Kazuya and Roselle were set up to compete in public show where the two were pitted against each other in a set of competitions on the Department Ship. Needless to say, Kazuya is completely outmatched by Roselle in physical ability and loses the competition. Anise, still unwilling to let things end this way, decided to throw off the game by yelling and framing Kazuya for stealing something admidst the crowd and Kazuya is forced to run away from the angry crowd and entered the Luxiole through the Hangar. Apparently Coco was in on the entire situation and ordered the Luxiole's crew members to apprehend their "thief" and Kazuya avoided Croix, Coronette, Mordent, and Lunti until he was finally knocked out by Melba. Kazuya wakes up in the infirmary with Anise next to him and she apologized for the mess she caused. Not only did she not make her feelings clear, she also did not stop Roselle from escalating things to the level it did. Anise also blames Kazuya for not making his feelings clear either and she asks for him to show his feelings to her. Kazuya responds with a kiss to which Anise accepted and the two share one more kiss shortly afterwards to make themselves completely clear. Eigou Kaiki no Toki 3 months after the initial encounter with the Will, Anise along with the rest of the Luxiole's crew attended the 5th anniversary of Eden's liberation from the Val-Fasq on Juno before the the Luxiole is sent out to Val-Rundal to fight off the beginning of the Will invasion. With the sacrifice of the Elsior and its Emblem Frames, the Rune Angel Wing are sent back to NEUE to defend it against the Will fleets while Tact and the Elsior's crew assist the war effort from the Central Globe. From there, Anise learns the pasts of her teammates. After learning of Nano's origins through the console decrypted by Noa and Vanilla, the Luxiole was en-route to Seldar before Kazuya was ordered by Coco to stop by the Hangar to deal with Anise quarreling with the engineers again. From the multitude of times Anise has demanded that her Relic Raider be opted out of full maintenance, the Emblem Frame's engines finally give out and Anise insists on not letting anyone near it. Kazuya attempts to talk her down but Coco arrives personally in the Hangar to order Anise to stand down and exit her Emblem Frame. Anise refuses to take orders and Coco orders for the engineers to "deploy" the Emblem Frames with Anise still inside the malfunctioning Relic Raider. The two engage in a game of chicken with the Relic Raider steadily nearing the deployment area where the Emblem Frames are dropped from the cranes and Anise finally gives in. The engineers get right to work and find the engines as something completely custom made and not like the other Emblem Frames. Anise is questioned by Coco if she knows anyone who can fix it and Anise reluctantly shares information that the person who last worked on it is on Azeat. Coco calls the Bridge to set their new destination while Anise walks out of the Hangar with Kazuya following her. After pestering her for a while, Anise gave in and tells Kazuya of the engineer who previously maintained the Relic Raider, Kelvin Crepe, her former caretaker. She also reveala that she was kicked out of home by him and her relationship with him since has not been positive. Anise does not know how to feel about him as he kicked her out with a second thought but his decision molded her into the person she is today and she finds it difficult to balance out whether to feel gratitude or be bitter. When the Luxiole approach Azeat, Anise initially planned on going alone to find Kelvin but the Angel Wing insisted on them following along. The team traverse through a sandstorm until they reach a large dome like structure where Anise opens an entrance and calls out for her former caretaker. A familiar face answers back and the team met Grog who calls for Kelvin and a tiny old man appears out of pile of scrap metal. Kelvin doesn't betray any emotion in seeing Anise's near-decade return home and asks what she came for. Anise simply states that the Relic Raider needs to be fixed and Kelvin agrees to take a look at it. Back on the Luxiole, Grog and Kelvin arrive in the Hangar and Croix takes Kelvin to look at the Relic Raider while Grog admits that he personally can not contribute to fixing an Emblem Frame and Kazuya decides to converse with him regarding Anise's past. Kazuya is shown a group picture during Anise's infancy with her parents, Kelvin, Grog, and a family friend named Stanley. He learns of Anise's late parents and how Kelvin held remorse for kicking Anise out. For the next few days, Anise does not interact with either Grog or Kelvin and the latter finishes repairing the Relic Raider's engines and the duo prepare to leave. The crew and Anise see them off and go about their regular day but a distress signal comes from the shuttle Kelvin and Grog took as they come under attack. Anise is the first to deploy and the team quickly repels the enemy fleet as the shuttle returns to the Luxiole. Soon afterwards, Kelvin asked everyone to meet in the Briefing Room and inputs a specific communication code where Soldum responds on the other end. Soldum reveals himself as an old friend of Anise's parents and apologizes to her as he explains the circumstances of their death and how it was his curiosity that had them beneath the caves that day. Anise is surprisingly unfazed as she accepted her parent's death long ago and asks Soldum to not apologize anymore. Kelvin passes out due to light injury and he is brought to the Infirmary where Anise visits him afterwards and pushes Mordent out to have her confrontation with her caretaker. The two argue for a while before Kelvin brings up that he only did what he did to fulfill Garam's last wish. Anise says she never heard of this and asks what her father wanted, to which Kelvin responded by asking her to turn her head and look at him. Kelvin looked into Anise's eyes and felt the experiences she endured alone for 8 years and revealed to her that Garam's wish was for her to grow strong but more importantly, to find her place among cherished friends. Kelvin acknowledges Anise's strength after seeing her fight but asked her if she thinks she belonged in the Luxiole and in the Rune Angel Wing, to which she says she thinks so. Kelvin finally apologizes to her for what he did and that her parents would be proud of her. Anise tearfully pushes him away, saying that enough people have apologized to her today and Kelvin complies and instead praises her for her hard work and states that he is proud of her. Hearing this, Anise broke down in tears and Kelvin cried with her and the two finally make amends. After the encounter with Sorbet, the Angel Wing are given some time off and Kazuya and Anise avoid an accident with Cookie when Anise kicks Kazuya out of the way when Cookie's holding glass shattered. Anise expresses her absolute boredom and stressed out mind as she hasn't "hunted" for treasure since the 9 months she's been on the Luxiole. To make matters worse, there was a planet of fairies that humans have not set foot on for 600 years in front of her and she wished to explore it. She barges in to the Bridge during Coco and Harcourt's transmission and asks if she could explore Sprite, to which Harcourt agreed. Coco assigns Kazuya to monitor Anise and the duo take a shuttle and arrive near a cave entrance and Anise runs inside. After circling around the cave, they entered a garden at its center and Anise became irked to only find a tree instead of anything valuable. Kazuya recognized the tree and informs Anise of its rare classification but Anise was still angered at how no treasure was discovered and takes a bite from the tree's fruit and spat out its seeds at him. The irked Kazuya tries to respond but is more concerned when Anise passes out. Back on the Luxiole, Kahlua determines the fruit's cursing properties and the crew witnessed its effects firsthand when Anise acted feminine and became embarrassed at her lack of clothing. The "new" Anise starts wearing the Tea Lounge's maid costume and followed Kazuya around, calling him darling and being generally unsettling. The team is called down to the Briefing Room by Noa who informs them that the new replacement half of the Luxiole will arrive shortly and they will need to dismantle the broken half that they have now. Anise and Kazuya are tasked with destroying the derelict half and the two deploy in their Emblem Frames to scuttle it. Anise's heavily altered mindset however was not attuned with the H.A.L.O System and it goes offline. Kazuya then takes control and brings it around near the Luxiole where he had previously contacted Lily to help them and her anti-magic blade blinds the Relic Raider in a flash of light to negate the cursing effects and Anise returns to herself. Anise is absolutely silent upon her return to her regular half but soon lets out an fearsome roar and proceeds to obliterate the derelict Luxiole and quickly returns to the Hangar. When the duo return to the Bridge, she punchs Kazuya away and runs off in embarrassment after the team fails to convince her that they saw anything of her short time being girly. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, targeted her and whisks her away. Personality Raised from the harsh desert wilderness and from the demanding nature of the treasure hunter trade, Anise embodies the prime traits of the tomboy. Armed with a hasty nature, flippant attitude, excellent piloting skills, quick reflexes, surprising wit, and the physique to outperform others, Anise fits the role she so adamantly claims she is. Kicked out of the safety of her home at an early age, Anise quickly trained her mind to think and act resourcefully to survive. This keen ability she honed gave her a surprising insight during briefings as she always saw the big picture and dug to the issues that reached the heart of the matter, something that surprised her peers and superiors as her usual nature wouldn't suggest her being like this. Out of combat however, Anise's unfamiliarity with the strict guidelines of military life clashed with her free-spirited nature. Her hastiness causes her inquiries and comments to seem brash and/or mean spirited but she honestly does not mean any harm and if she did, she wouldn't be afraid to make things physical. While few have seen it, Anise's inner generosity has its moments when she was the first to speak out against Tact's actions to prioritize in gaining reinforcements instead of restoring Nano during her short stay onboard. Anise's love for activity meshes well with her hastiness as she was generally impatient and preferred to be doing something that tested her skills. As such, Anise is frequently found exercising or in the Recreation Room playing its myriad of games that sated her thirst for challenges. Naturally, Anise relished competition and never turned down a challenge from anyone who would pit their wits and skills against her. Anise respected strength and willpower and admired Ranpha and Forte for their capabilities outside of piloting. Anise quite possibly has the most amount of comedic elements stemming from her infamous hastiness, stubbornness, and quick temper that caused her to gain a quick reputation among the Luxiole's crew and beyond. Anise regularly quarreled with the Hangar's engineers to never let them around the Relic Raider and she also was known to throw fits and break property inside the Recreation Room. Her quick-paced thoughts usually got ahead of herself and she is known to substitute incorrect words in her speech as she couldn't be bothered with coming up with the correct one if someone could figure out what she meant. Most importantly, Anise has a deathly fear of her "employer" Mint and loses her composure from simply hearing her voice. Having grown up alone half her life, Anise is easily flustered towards praise from any source as she was used to only having herself validate her actions. Her toughened individuality made her lose touch with her feminine side, an issue many of her teammates (mainly Kazuya) brought up with her and an issue she attempted to correct on some occasions. On the outside, Kazuya and Anise's relationship was incomparable to others as Anise's nature rarely changed around their regular interaction. Even so, Anise is constantly teased by the others who dubbed Kazuya her most valuable treasure, a claim which she shyly never denies. With both sides being new to romance, Anise very rarely had the initiative and it was usually the meek Kazuya who made advances when the two had some time alone. In these extremely scarce moments of vulnerability, Anise was soft-spoken and anxious as to how to act. Anime In the anime, Anise is usually lazy, preferring to spend her time arguing with Lily (with the arguments often descending into fights). Two things regarding her from the games carry over, those being her debt to Mint and a personal route exclusive in the time she wore a maid dress (here undercover using the name 'Mango', with one angle of her talking to a tied-up Kuchen showing her wearing black high heels with the dress). Her fear of Mint in the anime is greatly exaggerated, to the point Mimolette ends up in a bizarre situation simply for mentioning Mint's name. Her debt to Mint ends up making notable appearances in two episodes; Rico's super strength activating inadvertently costs her a considerable chance in the last portion of Episode 2 (having overheard the episode's villain's plans as 'Mango'), and an attempt to acquire some stuff to sell in order to pay the debt off is why she is suspected of the death of one of Natsume's Suzuki servants and the 'weapon', a Natsume statuette in gold, disappearing during the events of Episode 11. Gallery 02_wp.gif AniseAzeat.jpg Screenshot (558).png Eyecatch-Anise.png Screenshot (1109).png Screenshot (795).png Behind-the-scenes * Anise's name is derived off the flowering plant Anise Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Rune Angel Troupe members Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:NEUE Natives Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:Treasure Hunters